totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ's TPI
20 Pokemon compete in this awesome summer camp. They will one-by-one be eliminated each week until only one remains. Let's meet the cast, shall we? Italic = Eliminated Blazing Blazikens Celebi (The Sweet Wonder) Fennekin (The Team Player) Glaceon (The Tomboy) Blaziken (The Bossy-Bot) Arceus (The Normal One) Jigglypuff (The Insane) Oshawott (The Quiet Loner) Vulpix (The Ultra-Random One) Latias (The Loud) Latios (The Proud) Screaming Sableyes Lucario (The Dark Aura) Jirachi (The Cheerful One) Sableye (The Smartypants) Reshiram (The Manipulative One) Bulbasaur (The Wannabe) Minun (Cheerleader 1) Plusle (Cheerleader 2) Vaporeon (The So-Called Surfer) Charizard (The Harsh One) Sylveon (The Reality-Endingly Nice One) Episode 1: A New Beginning Latios: Hey Latios, remember last week when we watched a season of TPI? Latias: It sure was fun! Latios: I wish we were on a show like that, all we need is a host. -In the Battle area- Charizard: Looks like I win again. Lucario: You can't be serious! Oshawott: Woah, guys, calm down. Lucario: We don't need advice from you! -kicks Oshawott- ???: Well I guarantee you're not going to win this. Vaporeon: Um, who are you? ???: I'm Pikachu, and I'm going to host this new show! Fennekin: And what's it called? Pikachu: Total Pokemon Island. Latias: Me and Latios watched multiple seasons of it. It was AWESOME! Latios: So you're the host we were looking for? Pikachu: Yep. Latias: AWESOME! Pikachu: Okay, let's establish the teams at random. Jigglypuff: What do you mean by "random"? Pikachu: Anyway, Here are the teams. If i call your name, stand on the left. Celebi, Fennekin, Glaceon, Blaziken, Arceus, That Randomly Insane Jigglypuff, Oshawott, Vulpix, Latias, Latios. You are the BLAZING BLAZIKENS! Glaceon: But don't I have a fire weakness? Blaziken: Shut up, the name is PERFECT! Pikachu: The rest of you, on my right. You are the Screaming Sableyes. So let's get to the first challenge. Celebi: I'm kind of nervous. Fennekin: Don't worry. It's our first challenge! How hard can it be? -LATER- Fennekin: Oh. My. Berry. Is this SERIOUSLY the first challenge? Pikachu: Jump off this 1000 foot cliff into the lake. Fennekin: Don't you underst- Pikachu: Oh yeah. And since I'm so nice, I put a clone of it, but with lava at the bottom. Land into the wider zone, you get 1 point. Land into the other zone, you get 3 points. Blazikens, you're up first. Glaceon: Well, actually, I had a question about- Pikachu: START! -Blaziken, Fennekin and Glaceon get a 3, Celebi gets a 1, Arceus and Vulpix get a 3, the rest get a 1- Pikachu: You 10 have a total of 20 points. Sableyes, GO! -Sableye, Bulbasaur, Jirachi, Charizard, Lucario and Reshiram get a 3, the rest get a 1- Pikachu: With a 20-22 score, the Sableyes win. However. the Blazikens are up for elimination. Vote one of them right now. Episode 2: A Fall Of Dignity Elimination Time! Pikachu: We only got 3 votes. But at least there's no tie in the voting. Today's prizes are berries. Latios: OMG, I really hope I'm like, safe. I was like, starving this morning. Pikachu: Well you're in luck, because you got 0 votes. So is your BFF, Latias. Celebi: Are any of us safe at 0 too? Pikachu: Yes, and those people are Celebi, Fennekin, Vulpix, and Jigglypuff. Fennekin: Yes! Pikachu: Blaziken. You were mean to Glaceon last episode. Despite that, you are safe at 0 too. Glaceon is also safe at 0. Pikachu: Oshawott and Arceus. With all 3 votes, the first person eliminated from TPI is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Arceus! Arceus: What? Glaceon: I guess people thought you were a major threat. Arceus: Hey! Pikachu: We're going to eliminate him in a way like no other. He'll be sent home with the new Fist Thingy I got from walmart. Oshawott: Wow, Walmart has everything. Celebi: Yes, yes it does. The Challenge Pikachu: Today's challenge is to cross a mile-long tightrope.Winner wins for team. If you fall, you lose.. Ready, go. Glaceon: First thing's first. -kicks Blaziken off the tightrope- There we go. Blaziken: Oh great. Plusle: Yes! I'm so close! Glaceon: -runs and knocks Plusle off the rope- Hasta la vista! I win! Pikachu: That was short. Well, the Blazikens already won, so the Sableyes are up for elimination. Who should be eliminated from the Sableyes? Sableye Lucario Jirachi Charizard Minun Vaporeon Plusle Sylveon Bulbasaur Reshiram